Narcissa's Granddaughter
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: I know who I am


_Hi ya'll a little ditty I came up with at Taco Bell after I heard the song.Enjoy_

**:****Narcissa's Granddaughter:**

_**:Who I am:**_

**:Vega Malfoy: **

**:A life worth having:**

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes  
us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace  
to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to  
give to you.  
- The Notebook; Noah_

**:Love:**

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders _

_That'll be alright _

_If I don't make it to the quidditch team _

_If I never win a game_

_I'm gonna be just fine _

_Cause I know exactly who I am_

For some reason, it's when you're flying alone on your broom that things really seem to hit you the hardest.  
That is when you most perceive the difference between then and now.She stood on the Quidditch pitch at eleven she strongly begining to take after her father.She had shown to have his skills early on in life.Picking up her first broom at three never looking back.In her first match againest Ravenclaw her older cousin's team one minute and thirty seven seconds in she caught the snitch.A Malfoy had won a quidditch match for Gryffindor.Her dad was standing in the stands one arm wrapped around her mother the other waving a red and gold team flag.She knew then she'd always have that memory her snake loving daddy cheering her on no matter what house she was in.Her mother being the princess of the lions simply smile.

_So when I make a big mistake _

_And when I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be alright_

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those teardrops knowing I will be just fine _

_Cause nothing changes who I am_

When she was seventeen she trusted herself to finally give into the one who claimed to love her.She let him have all of her and six weeks later when the potion turnt pink.She fearfully gave him the news then watched him walk away.Telling her grandmother broke her heart but,her grandmother just hugged her then sat with her as she told her parents.She never got the hurt she expected instead both her mother and father wrapped her in a hug.Her grandmother whispering she was exactly like her at that age.and to remember that she had a family that loved her

"Grandpa at thirty seven who knew" her father's laugh made everything better.

Her grandmother pulled her to the side and gave her the best pick me up

"Vega. darling were only given this life because you are strong enough to live it. Truth is, everyone's going to hurt you.  
You just got to find the one's worth suffering for."

_I am Narcissa's granddaughter_

_The spitting image of my father _

_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy _

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me And that's who I am_

When her daughter Astaria was one she ran into an old Hogwarts class mate James Potter.They had dated for awhile but faded when she met Astaria's father.Seven months later he was asking her father for her hand and Vega and tiny Astaria for thier hearts.Both were given freely.

"Where has your heart been hiding?"

He looked down at her with a smile, and answered him the best he could. "It's where it's been for the past six years, waiting for you."

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner _

_I'm a loser; I'm a winner _

_I am steady and unstable _

_I'm young, but I am able_

The smile on his face was more than worth the confession, and for her, it was like a weight lifted off her shoulders now that everything was out in the open. The rest of the day was filled with talking, as we discussed our newly found interest with each other, and all the obstacles of getting Astaria's father to sign away his rights and others they would face if we chose to pursue whatever this was. Suddenly it was as if she were facing a new beginning in her life, and she noticed another change in herself. as well. She was happy.

_I am Narcissa's granddaughter _

_The spitting image of my father _

_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan _

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy _

_But I've got friends that love me _

_And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me _

_And that's who I am_

* * *

_Lyrics to Who I am are sung by Jessica Andrews.._


End file.
